A Giant Controversy
by Nikita-Lee
Summary: Conversation between Armando Dippet and Albus Dumbledore concerning the expulsion of Hagrid in his third year.


**Title**: A Giant Controversy

**Author**: Nikita-lee

**Summary**: Conversation between Armando Dippet and Albus Dumbledore concerning the expulsion of Hagrid in his third year.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, they are not mine, nor are they earwax.

"Armando, Rubeus Hagrid has never shown any kind of trouble in the past, why would he set a dangerous animal loose in the school?"

"I do not know Albus, and I am not deaf to your pleas that the boy is innocent. However, you must accept the facts. Riddle found the boy hiding an Acromantula in a box in an empty classroom; an extremely irresponsible act to have been committed in a magical boarding school."

"Yes, I am well aware of the facts Armando. However, I do not believe Hagrid understood the consequences of his actions; he saw an Acromantula in need of a home and he provided it. I seriously doubt he considered that he was putting other student's lives in danger. Given his scores in Care of Magical Creatures, I have no doubt he indeed would have been able to control that animal had it truly escaped."

"So, you admit he could control an Acromantula Albus? That he could turn the beast in his possession against students the boy did not like?"

"Armando, you are not listening to me. I was merely suggesting that Hagrid did not realise the irresponsibility of his actions, nor did he consider what may have happened if the creature had escaped. In any case, why would Hagrid deliberately set a creature loose in the castle with the intent to kill muggleborns? He is himself a half giant! Why would he have any aversion to muggleborns?"

Albus, Albus. Please calm yourself. We may never know the reasons behind the boy's rampage against the muggleborn students. You know as well as I do the violent and bloody history of the giants. I do admit it is strange that Hagrid did not simply lure them to an unseen corridor himself, considering how violent his breed are. However I suspect that it was his way of not being caught."

"Murtle had no puncture wounds on her Armando. Not all of the evidence matches up! Murtle's death appears to be from a long range undetectable spell, not an Acromantula on a rampage! The lack of obvious cause of death suggests dark magic is in play, far beyond the abilities of a thirteen year old!"

"Merlin Albus, what did you eat for dinner? I have not seen you this aggravated since you sat your Masters exams. I would have thought you would be glad this mess is coming to an end."

"I am not going to celebrate an innocent child going to Azkaban. That place is not fit for any human occupancy, least of all a thirteen year old! Dementors are foul creatures around the most naive people, but for a child who has recently lost his father, I shudder to think of the effect they will have."

"Albus, a girl has died! I have been in this position a great many years now, and I am not ready to let down the parents of the children in my care nor to jeopardise the safety of both my staff and my students. Further, your aversion to the Riddle boy is appalling. He has shown himself to be a highly skilled wizard with an unquestionable thirst for knowledge."

"Fawkes does not approve of him; that alone raises my suspicions about the boy."

"Albus Dumbledore. For one who so often preaches about justice and equality, you certainly show a lot of bias against not only the Riddle boy, but Slytherins in general. You must let go of your hostility for that house."

"Again, you misunderstand me. The boy had an unnatural tendency to assert power over others at his orphanage. He was six years old and already was using his magical abilities to control the other children living with him. I have nothing against the Slytherin house other than house rivalries, as you well know. It is Riddle's past and his seeming charm that worries me."

"Perhaps we should just agree to disagree, Albus, after all it is getting late, and Murtle's funeral is in the morning."

"Armando this is not some detention we are discussing, it is a boy's life! Hagrid will have a criminal record that will affect his future job prospects, not to mention the interruption to his education."

"Albus that is enough. You will say no more on this subject. Your views have been duly noted, and I do not plan to end this here, however there is no more you can do at present. Go have some sleep and I will see you at the funeral tomorrow."

"Very well. Although I am hardly likely to be able to sleep knowing the killer is still out there."


End file.
